


bible study

by fanbutt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, nothin else, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbutt/pseuds/fanbutt
Summary: seungcheol and jeonghan leave joshua to take care of the rest of svt while they're on a date. to say the least, it didn't go well.





	bible study

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 10min lmao srry if its bad
> 
> twt: yolkju

" Seungcheol and I are going out for a date night. Joshua please take care of the others. " was the sentence that was hell for Joshua. Each time he would care for the others while Jeonghan and Seungcheol were out was basically them saying," hey just make sure nobody dies!". Each time would end up differently. Someone almost setting the dorm ablaze, pure chaos, or both of those and Joshua spamming Jeonghan in kakao with "Jeonghan please help ㅜㅜ..". Taking care of the rest of Seventeen was like 10 screaming toddlers , except you know, they're like 170cm. Joshua was done with trying to deal with bullshit. He was done with everything, he didn't even want to try with them.   
" Alright!" Joshua yelled as he slammed a book on a table. Which made some of them jump also Joshua almost crushed his own finger with the book.   
" Okay," Joshua started with a more calmer voice this time ,"Please don't try and set this dorm ablaze. Again. Don't cook either. I don't want to even try this time. " He finished off.  
" But what if we're hungry?" Soonyoung whined," Are you just going to let me die? " .   
" Maybe." He answered.   
Joshua then realized that there was only nine people and not ten. Jihoon was missing.   
" Where's Jihoon?" He asked.   
Everybody was silent and some shrugged.   
"Alright. No Jihoon. I'll just assume he's in the studio getting ready for the comeback. " Joshua answered himself.  
Then silence was all that was heard in the dorm. For the first time in a while , actually.   
" Well, I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. Don't do anything stupid. " Joshua said and walked to room. Everyone looked at each other and quickly got up. 

-  
Chaos. Chaos is all Joshua woke up to. Not peace like he had expected. Nope. The exact opposite. Soonyoung and Seokmin were trying to cook which was mostly just screaming. Wonwoo and Mingyu looking at Spongebob memes on Wonwoo's phone. That for one was not surprising , actually. Vernon asking," What language do deaf people think in?!" . Minghao and Junhui being memes, to simply put it. Joshua sighed. He had given up. For like the millionth time this year, until he heard the door unlocking. Everyone except Joshua started screaming because of the huge mess the dorm currently was in.   
Jeonghan and Seungcheol both walked into the dorm and immediately stared at Joshua for an excuse for this mess. Joshua sighed and said, " Welcome to bible study. "

**Author's Note:**

> yOINKS GTG
> 
> twt: yolkju


End file.
